


На прощание, при очень низком солнце

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подвести какой-нибудь итог и разделаться со всем этим</p>
            </blockquote>





	На прощание, при очень низком солнце

Отяжелевшее время влачило судьбу его с трудом.  
В. Набоков. Дар

***  
Его безмозглый братец тащит его с кровати, зажимая ему уши руками, так сильно стискивая, что под черепом начинает звенеть прибой, шевелящее водоросли и шершавые ракушки море, и Сэм хочет сказать ему: оставь, дай послушать; абсурд ситуации в том, что Дин в то же самое время что-то пытается ему объяснять, кричит так, что на его голом горле и висках разбухают вены, – но Сэм совсем его не слышит. Брат роняет его на пол, Сэм стукается о дощатый настил бедром и плечом, и теперь, раз уж чертов Дин своего добился, то не будет ли он так любезен, что оставит его в покое и даст доспать, но у Дина, как обычно, другие планы, он волочет брата за шиворот к себе, подтаскивает вверх и к выходу, он, как и Сэм, полуодет – джинсы, футболка; ботинки, куртки растолканы по всем углам, и вообще на дворе октябрь, так не стоит ли… но Дин не слушает, а может, это Сэм ничего и не говорит, они вытряхиваются наружу из облезлой шкуры мотельного номера и по ледяному росистому асфальту катятся к машине, очертания которой почему-то плывут и вздрагивают в сумраке. Дин проталкивает его внутрь и захлопывает за ним дверь, бежит кругом, тяжело дыша и спотыкаясь, а как же наши вещи, кретин, компьютер; Дин падает на свое место и дает по газам.   
Изнутри Сэма еще доносится светлый шум, перенесенный через порог сна, мысли кутаются в блеклом тумане предутреннего видения; Дин же растерян и сосредоточен. Сэм хочет спросить, что за паника на корабле, от кого незапланированное бегство, но Дин только плотнее смыкает губы и хмурится.  
Сэм засыпает снова.  
***  
Следующий день смотрит на них из-за крыш другого города. Дин спит рядом, скорчившись, обернувшись к нему острым круглым хребтом, торчащими шейными позвонками, дышит шумно и мерно, как уснувший в своей каюте призрак капитана подводной лодки или диковинный зверь; действительность наваливается всей своей липкой скверно пахнущей массой: мерзкий привкус усталости и адреналина во рту, выступившая на спине испарина, холод, переполненный мочевой пузырь. Мозг, однако, до тошноты ясен. В заднем кармане штанов Дин всегда держит кредитку, еще две найдутся в багажнике, один запасной телефон лежит в бардачке вместе с зарядкой, ноут остался в мотеле вместе со всей их одеждой и трубками.   
Шансы есть, но, как всегда, их в обрез, ровно столько, чтобы стыдно становилось жаловаться на хроническую неудачу. Отчего-то Сэм знает, что назад они возвращаться не станут, а путешествовать им теперь предстоит по билету в один конец. Его накрывает гаденькое унылое предчувствие, какое испытываешь при просмотре хроники военных лет в тыловом разрезе: ощущение жизни как железнодорожной станции (тусклая тишина и бледная погода, грохот, а затем вздрагивающее, собирающее себя из потревоженного ходом состава воздуха ничто).  
***  
Это один из тех немногих случаев, когда Сэм оказывается прав.   
Он и прежде осознавал их с братом способность разгонять время, нагревать его до состояния активности. Бобби и Руфус не говорили друг с другом пятнадцать лет – но все изменилось, когда ОНИ оказались в отчаянном положении. Руфус возвращается из добровольной ссылки в Вермонте. Может быть, невидимая привязь, удерживавшая его в радиусе десятка метров от входной двери, и порвалась, но инстинкт все равно тянет его в это место. Они, дети теории относительности, это до странности хорошо понимают.   
У Руфуса появляется какой-то новый, ускользающий, взгляд, которым он изучает их бледные усталые лица, прежде чем отвернуться и пригласить их внутрь. Сэм пропускает Дина вперед и за весь разговор не вставляет ни слова, потому что сказать ему решительно нечего.   
\- Этот шум, Руфус.  
\- Какой же?  
\- Вращающийся, как сверла. Пока далеко, но не перестает приближаться. Я не знаю.  
\- Может, и не знаешь.  
Дин молча смотрит на него.   
Руфус раскладывает на столе карту, они Дином вдвоем сгибаются над ней, отмечая их с Сэмом маршрут последней недели. Потом Руфус уходит в свой гараж, а Дин сидит на месте, одновременно отдирая отставший клочок кожи с обветренной губы, расчесывая запястье и шаркая ботинком по полу. Сэма начинает раздражать эта назойливая и бессмысленная вязь движений, издаваемый им шорох.   
Руфус возвращается и ставит на стол старый радиоприемник.   
\- Не ловятся станции. Я там никого не знаю, позвонить некому, но вот служба доставки тамошней торговой фирмы, к примеру, не отзывается. Впрочем, могут быть и технические причины, верно?  
\- Могут.   
\- Оставайтесь, если хотите, - добавляет Руфус, помолчав.   
\- Нет. Мы поедем.  
Сэм открывает рот только в машине:  
\- Это охота, Дин?  
\- На нас. Да.   
\- Демоны? Ангелы? Призраки?  
Дин улыбается мягко и рассеянно.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Нет.   
***  
В дороге Сэм заболевает, подхватывает какой-то дурной грипп, и они останавливаются.  
У него мучительно ноют поясница и бедренный сустав, и кто-то решил высверлить дыру у него в черепе, а к утру накрывает самый редкий и плохо изученный их семьей вид инсомнии: предлихорадочная. Перед его мысленным взором бесконечно разворачивается змея чисел, требующих обсчета, последовательность простых операций, коридоры зеркальных снов - ужас автоматики, обреченной на непрекращающееся повторение одних и тех же действий. Он в рыхлом сером пространстве, поделенном на соты. Он у подножия скалы, изыскивает способ оказаться на вершине. Он висит, ни на что не опираясь, посреди тусклой белизны, а перед глазами вращается коврик, который нужно скатывать и раскатывать, и его собственные пальцы кажутся то неправдоподобно толстыми, то нитяными. Он лежит в узком деревянном коридоре; сквозь щели в досках проглядывают пыль и свет других этажей; стены и потолок давят на лоб и ребра; кто-то тащит его по коридору с шумом. Это Дин волочет его за собой за руку или за шиворот, исходя потом и нечеловеческим терпением, и Сэма вдруг пронзает острой жалостью к брату: кажется, Сэм для него всегда был чем-то вроде чемодана без ручки, который Дин упорно тащит к цели, неразличимой из-за усталости и мельтешения белых точек в глазах.   
Сэм утверждает, что они пока могут не тратить на него свои скудные запасы пищи, потому что его желудок не способен ничего удержать внутри. Однако Дин вынужден скармливать ему таблетки, а потому - прибегать к разнообразным ухищрениям.   
В этом расплывчатом и непривычном состоянии Сэм впервые ощущает наполняющую его субстанцию, дробную и многосоставную, сухую и готовую рассыпаться, ощущает себя, как песочный куличик, крохотное геологическое образование, пережившее и детей и их растаявшее детство. Дину он ничего не говорит.  
***  
Возможно, он должен ощущать неловкость по этому поводу, ведь Дин от него не скрывает своего беспокойства.   
Он глушит мотор посреди дороги, «шеви» пару раз вздыхает, шуршит шинами по гравию и песку. На поле волнами стелется желтая сухая трава, воздух приятно и пряно пахнет дымом. Сплюснутое солнце касается краем синеватого плоского горизонта, и лицо Дина видится как переливающееся темное пятно.   
\- Слушай.  
Он не слышит ничего, кроме своих собственных вдохов и выдохов, – но Дин просит слушать, Дин так редко просит о чем-нибудь, что он не смеет отказывать.   
Постепенно он начинает различать вечернюю возню насекомых. Свирельную интонацию ветра. Шипение и потрескивание, с которым солнечный жар окунается в море, со всех сторон окружившее скудную сушу. Неровную состарившуюся дробь собственного сердца и динову тахикардию. И тонкий, далекий пока, но не прекращающий приближаться, вращающийся, как сверла, шум.   
***  
Им кажется, что люди и вещи появляются и исчезают безо всякой системы. Даже язык ведет себя странно, словно кто-то постоянно вымарывает тезаурус, оставляя лишь самые простые понятия, без которых уже совсем нельзя обойтись даже в этой тускнеющей реальности. Всюду пятна катаракты, слепые тупички, которые они находят вместо топонимов, фактов речи и сознания.  
На западе их встречает Эллен. Она дает им показаться на пороге ее бара, а там Сэму в грудь упирается двустволка. На какое-то мгновение Сэма окатывает надеждой и облегчением; Дин рядом с ним оборачивается, словно надеясь кого-то увидеть, – но за его спиной никого нет.   
\- Видит бог, мальчики, мне вас безумно жаль, но я больше не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. Я не хочу больше видеть свою дочь мертвой. Дайте ей шанс. Уходите.   
У Эллен все те же темные глаза и едва заметно перекошенные черты.   
Они уходят.  
Джо они встречают на юге.  
Ее дом светлый и блестит слюдой. У самой Джо тусклое лицо и скатавшиеся волосы. Она налегает плечом на дверь изнутри, чтобы заставить ее открыться, каждое утро. Доски и петли надсадно скрипят. Должно быть, ее дом спрятан в низине, потому что со двора не сходит мутная густая вода. Красные руки, распухшие суставы - Джо, наверное, больна. Почти все время она стоит к ним спиной, словно пытаясь помешать им разглядеть нечто такое, что им не понравится.   
\- Твоя мать беспокоится за тебя, - говорит ей Дин.  
\- Я знаю.   
\- А она знает, где ты? – спрашивает Сэм.   
Она смотрит в ответ так, словно вот-вот плюнет Сэму в лицо, цедит зло:  
\- Мы все знаем, где мы, - уходит внутрь, шарахнув дверью, – по сему случаю дверь подается легко.  
***  
В конце концов они сдаются на милость своей собственной бесприютной ностальгии и поселяются на автомобильной свалке в Су-Фолсе. Бобби, до сей поры бывший лишь бубнящим голосом в трубке, так им и остается; они живут в его доме и все равно говорят с ним только по телефону, но это одна из тех многочисленных особенностей их нынешнего уклада, перед которыми капитулирует и отступает онемевший ум.   
Они наблюдают за старением вещей. Время разогналось настолько, что, кажется, готово описать полный круг и вернуться в исходную точку. Почти каждым бледным утром они слышат далекий грохочущий шорох, с каким осыпается металл с очередного ржавого корпуса; свалка эта так велика, как никогда не была при ворчливом настоящем Бобби, и Дин бурчит, что они, скорее всего, живут не просто на кладбище брошенных автомобилей, а на свалке архетипической. Несколько часов в день они могут занять себя борьбой с пылью и известью – без этой борьбы вода переставала поступать в краны, а воздух становился непрозрачным. После этого Дин забирался под «импалу», а Сэм – в сеть. Паутина пока действовала, но все большие массивы данных пропадали с каждым днем. Тогда Сэм в традициях проволочного века принялся обзванивать знакомых по стационарной связи. У Джоаны Бэт не было телефона. Эллен не отвечала ему, Руфус отвечал. Его голос в сочетании с пунктирным треском помех создавал какую-то особую знаковую систему, информационный фон, и некоторое время Сэм пытался вычленить спрятанный в нем шифр, - пока до него не дошло, что Руфус говорит не с ним, а с кем-то или чем-то еще. Сэм помечал на карте области, из которых уже не поступали осмысленные сигналы; выходило, что пространство аккуратно отделяется от них по суживающейся спирали тонким точным ножом.   
Дин большей частью молчит, и эта глубокая тишина ему что-то напоминает своим тоном, какие-то книги тех безумных русских, кажется, которые так умели раздевать мир словами, что, полностью обнажившись, скинув последнюю оболочку, мир терял всякий намек на форму и оборачивался непроглядной вопрошающей чернотой.  
Сэм думает, что, возможно, стоит позвать Смерть и спросить у Него, что происходит; но интуитивное прозрение, припадки которого стали так часты в последнее время, подсказывает ему, что Смерть лишь пожмет плечами и голосом Бобби назовет их идиотами.   
Сэм идет в гараж и садится на корточки у машины, из-под которой торчат стоптанные ботинки и истертые пылью отвороты диновых джинсов. Сэм берет брата за щиколотку, и Дин вдруг говорит, словно Сэм задел какой-то переключатель своим прикосновением:  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, Сэм, что в том, чтобы так отчаянно цепляться за жизнь, есть нечто недостойное?   
\- Справедливости ради, братец мой, мы обычно цепляемся за чужие жизни, а не за свои. Разве это плохо?  
\- Дело не в «плохо» или «не плохо». Это как сраная плавающая иголка, Сэм. Слишком много всего, чтобы все еще отделять все виденное и узнанное от себя. Отделять, и удивляться, и снова что-то видеть. А наши глаза и сами мы уже давно состоим из того же, что и все вокруг.  
\- Но при чем здесь тогда остальной мир, Дин? Он-то еще способен изумляться, я думаю.   
Дин молчит. Потом он выбирается наружу; Сэм смотрит в его лицо с размазанными мазутными пятнами.   
\- Мы – это все вокруг, мое бедное обиженное дитя. А это значит, что нас как НАС давным-давно уже нет, - произносит Дин мягко.   
\- Самоуверенный псих, - хмыкает Сэм и бьет его по колену.   
***  
Что ни говори, Дин славен своей способностью подкосить чужую уверенность. В самом деле, думает Сэм, сколь правдоподобна была реальность, где устремлялись в их с братом сторону, гибли или скрывались в неизвестности самые могущественные существа? Не есть ли этот распад, этот отовсюду сыплющийся песок вперемешку с ржавчиной, их апатия и потусторонние голоса, разорвавшие всякую связь с людьми, коим должны принадлежать, нестройные шумы и беспорядочно дующий ветер – лишь инертное движение мысли, утомленно додумывающей саму себя?  
***  
Для Дина этот вопрос стоит серьезнее и мрачнее, потому что их вынужденное существование может быть сопряжено с чьими-то, пусть эфемерными, страданиями. Конечно, ему этого не вынести.   
Сэму теперь не надо делать усилий, чтобы различать гоняющую за собственным острым металлическим хвостом музыку пространства. Пространство без пауз исполняет для них одновременно колыбельную, отходную и динов рок. Слова примерно такие: снаружи монстров нет, а прежде ли бывали? (но то вопрос к Отцу, осмелюсь я сказать).   
Дин приводит машину в порядок, и они уезжают. Без спешки и без направления.   
Окна опущены, в салон задувает то холодный, то почти горячий сухой ветер, на все – на людей и предметы – с тончайшим шелестом оседает тончайшая золотистая пыль. Когда слишком много ее забьется под капот, машина, видимо, встанет.   
Кто они? Парочка сумасшедших убийц, с маниакальным упорством и невиданным высокомерием отстаивающих убеждение, что только они и знают, какой смысл следует вкладывать в понятие «семья». Если вглядеться в зеркало заднего вида, чего, как мудро предупреждает Дин, делать вовсе не следует, можно разглядеть роение полупрозрачных клыкастых существ, распиливающих существование на кусочки, сыплющих ошметками в темноту. Какие же они шумные.   
Кто они? Два ущемленных самолюбия, попавшихся на удочку собственной мегаломании и по своему подобию сотворивших столь же ущербную вселенную. Все. Двигатель заглох.  
Возможно, из них двоих Дин и заслуживал чего-то лучшего, но Дину мешали функционировать нормально бесчисленные внутренние ограничители, а потому все лучшее и даже попросту меньшее зло он отверг. Бедный Дин.  
У Сэма становится сухо во рту, в глазах, во всем теле. Теперь можно опустить голову брату на плечо; тот, кажется, все понимает и не станет смеяться. Как выясняется, мелкий светлый песок летел в них не снаружи, это ветер срывал его с их собственных тел.   
\- Только молчи, Сэм, ладно? - бормочет Дин недовольно. Сэм усмехается.  
\- Сам заговорил первый.   
Их понемногу заносит песком. Это не удушье и не боль, а просто нечто такое, отчего сопротивление становится бессмысленным. Роение аналога здешней жизни плавное и в то же время быстрое, почти завораживающее – последнее кино, чтобы было чем занять взгляд. Они поют и вращаются, поют и снова вращаются.   
Снаружи монстров нет.


End file.
